


Ghost in the garden

by Zachiekaho



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (TV)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachiekaho/pseuds/Zachiekaho
Summary: Michael Myers and Brandon James, two tipical "weird kids" that found each other by accident.They try to heal each other, like flowers after a burning sun without water, but do they deserve healing? After the terrible things they did?
Relationships: Ghostface (Scream)/Michael Myers
Kudos: 9





	1. The ghost and the little clown

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I'm Mike! But you can call me mushie
> 
> That's the very first time I post anything at all on ao3 so I'm sorry if anything looks weird,,
> 
> I wanted to write this story because I see there isn't enough content of Brandon James, or so, no content at all! I also had this idea in my mind for a long time and wanted to share it, but I was always too lazy to do a comic by my own
> 
> I still do some art of these too, tho! If you want to see please check my Twitter or Tumblr (both are @mushiefrogg)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

It was a Halloween night. A little boy with a clown costume was sitting on a swing at a park, swinging back and front very slowly as the tears come down at his face. His left eye was hurt, and he was holding a broken pumpkin plastic bag and a mask of a pumpkin with a clown make-up.

Another child around his age appeared in the park, he couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, because they had a blanket covering their entire body, like a pretty cheap ghost costume. The ghost approaches the clown, concerned about his cry.

"Why are you crying?" — It was a boy's voice.

"I came here with my sister, but she left me alone. And then some big kids from my school saw me walking around, they beat me up and stole all my candy!" — Said the blonde kid, not even trying to stop his tears.

The ghost one sits right besides the other child, and then, started to search for something inside of his bag of sweets.

"What's your name?" — He asked, without taking his eyes out of the bag.

"Michael Myers, but you can call me just Michael...what's yours?" — His voice was getting lower real quickly, he was not used to talk to someone that seems friendly, so he didn't want to scare away the ghost boy.

"Hi Just Michael, I'm Brandon James, but you can call me just Brandon, too!" — He laughed at his own joke — "Here, it's a little gift for you!" 

James seemed excited as he handled a lollipop to Michael. But it was not a simple or ordinary lollipop, no! It was one of these lollipops that paints the tongue, a blue painted one! Michael took the candy and start to stare at it for a while, and he notices it has the shape of a ghost. He then returned his eyes to Brandon, and notices the one he has is a pumpkin shaped one.

"If you want to change, I also have a vampire and a werewolf!" — His voice still sounds excited, but it's a bit lower now.

"No, it's ok, I like ghosts." — It was half true. He liked how ghosts looks, but he thinks the concept itself it's a bit dumb. He like spirits more, they are more accurate, but he always have to remind people about the differences between spirits and ghosts.

When he said that, it almost felt like he could hear and feel Brandon smiling, even tho he couldn't see it, he knew the ghost was smiling.

The boy on the blonde's side finally took off his "blanket costume". Michael wanted to take a deep look on his face, but he still couldn't. The only thing he could see was his long, curly, brown hair and a mask that looked like a ghost screaming.

"Why are you wearing a mask? The blanket covers it." — Michael didn't saw a problem with it tho, actually, he liked it! It was good to find someone who also had a taste for masks just like him.

"Do you promise you won't scream or run away?" — His voice sounded worried and sad at the same time, it felt like he was scared of something that happened before.

"I won't." 

At this moment, Brandon began to overthink. "Won't what?" he though "Won't promise? Won't scream? Maybe I shouldn't show him my face, because what if he rans away? What if-" He already took off the mask involuntarily while thinking. Michael looked at him with a slightly surprised look, waiting for answers.

"It's a prosthetic" — Said Brandon, looking down, on his mind, Michael was looking at him with a judgemental expression — "I was born with a sickness that makes my face looks like...that."

"I'm sorry." — He really meant it, that's rare. He didn't even know what prosthetic means, but he would ask later.

"It's ok. Look, I know it's probably a lot to ask but...can you, like, imagine something over my face when I'm without my mask? Anything at all, I don't like when people look at my face.." — Brandon can't lie, he was scared of what Michael would say amd think.

"Ok." — He replied, simple as that, Michael started to stare at Brandon's face. — "I can see your face now as a black shadow, and you have big and shiny white eyes!"

"Huh I liked that!" — He said with a big smile — "Everything looks so easy to you"

"I try my best...you're the first person who is being nice to me in a long time, so I'll try to be nice to you too!"

They smiled at each other and took the plastic out of the lollipop. 

"Look!" — It was the first time that Brandon saw Michael slightly excited — "It's you!" — The blonde little boy said and pointed at his own tongue, which was now painted with a small blue ghost.

Brandon was...fascinated by Michael, he seemed so nice, and start wondering to himself why would anyone treat him bad.

"Hah that's really cool, Mikey! Listen, if want to, you can come to my home tomorrow and we can eat all of this candy together! What do you think?"

"That would be really great" — He had a small but sincere smile on his face.

"Cool! Cool cool cool! My dad is right there waiting for me! We can ask him and then I'll show you where I live. But hmm,, I'm kinda shy to ask him, you can come and say "Heeey Mr. Loomis, can I come to your beautifully made home sweet home to stay with my new friend pretty pleaase" and don't forget to make the big doggy eyes"

"I don't like dogs...." — Michael almost wanted to laugh om how stupid Brandon sounded.

"I'm just kidding, Mikey! Come on, let's talk to him!"

Brandon took Michael's hand and run to talk to his father. And this was the beginning of their strange, but yet beautiful, friendship.


	2. First boy

How time flies. It's been 2 years now since Michael and Brandon became friends, or dare I say, best friends. They were the only ones that understood each other. But Brandon can't deny that he's been worried about Michael lately.

Michael seemed...off. He was kinda trapped at his own mind, thinking too much, and talking less. He also started to say really weird stuff and being more aggressive as the time passed.

_"What do you think?" Michael asked as he showed the pictures to Brandon._

_"Is that a dead cat?" He asked back_

_"No, it's another animal. I like cats. And you didn't responded my question." The blonde started to feel impatient._

_"It's not my type. But if you like to do that kinda of stuff I support you" It was not the answer he was searching, but it was satisfying enough. At least he knew Brandon was at his side._

This happened some months after they met. Brandon doesn't know when Michael started to kill animals, but he thinks he knows the reason.

_"You see Bran, death is one of the most pervasive themes in art history. While many artworks celebrate afterlives in heaven or hell, death is most often referenced as grim reminder of numbered days, and a powerful motivator to live well while you can. Memento Mori, as they say."_

Art. Michael saw death as art. And he did way too much research about that subject for a 10 year old boy, at this point, he doesn't even sound like one. He knew that art is a way to express yourself, and take things out of your chest, and what does Michael feel almost all the time? Anger. He feels angry about his shitty step father that won't leave them alone and abuse all of them. He feels angry about his sister that doesn't care about what's going on around her and what her family is going through. And he feel angry to see the people he love suffering.

He doesn't talk about it, so he needs another way to take it out.

_"What do you think it happens after death?" Brandon asked as he looked at the sky. Michael liked that Brandon wasn't asking why he does what his does, his motivations, or anything like that._

_"I don't know....there is so much things that other people thinks about that. My mom told me about heaven and hell, she said that we go to somewhere very very nice when everyone who we love is."_

_"Do you think we're gonna meet each other when we die?"_

_"I hope we do!" Michael responded smiling._

Nowadays, Michael doesn't talk too much about it, only when Brandon asks. But they talk about a lot of other things! They spend almost all day together, even at school, and they doesn't really care if they are gonna get bullied for that. Well, at least sometimes.

"I still can't believe my dad made me choose another costume for Halloween. Like, it's MY costume, old man, not yours! It's not my fault if you don't like ghosts anymore!" — Brandon talks to himself as he waited for Michael to get out of the bathroom. He wanted to keep talking, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"What a FUCKING PUSSY, DUDE! I knew he wasn't gonna fight!" — The boy with curly hair almost yelled as he entered the bathroom with his friend, stopping as he saw the one with the ghost mask standing there.

"Hii Brandie! Where is your boyfriend" — He said with a sarcastic voice, like every generic school bully does.

"Fuck off Wesley, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. And don't call me Brandie, sounds stupid." — Brandon didn't even looked at Wesley Rhoades and his smaller friend, Shane Williams, it wasn't worth the fight.

Michael got out of the cabin. Seeing he was the youngest and smallest in the room made him feel kinda uncomfortable.

"There he is! Hi Mike!" — If they didn't know how Wesley's behavior works, they could even say that he sounded friendly. Myers took Brandon by his arm and walked towards the door. He just wanted to leave, he didn't even replied, he was quiet.

"Hey ey ey ey where are you going, Mikey? Isn't it too early in the morning to have savage sex with Brandon? Damn you are a true animal!" — Shane just laughed. Michael couldn't put in words how much he hated this situation, he just wanted to disappear.

"Shut up, Wesley! That's so gross!!" — Brandon was not very good with words, but he would fight if necessary.

"He is not talking to you, freak show!" — Shane pushed Brandon, but he was not strong enough to make him move. Rhoades just ignored these two, his attention was on Myers.

"You know Mike, someone told me that they saw your sister doing a nasty thing in the bathroom.." — He said with his weird ass smile — "They told me that she was caught having sex with a guy."

Michael had so much in his chest at that moment, but all that could say was "Shut up" really low.

"Big deal! Are you going to die a virgin?!" — Brandon was beginning to act defensive, it won't take long for him to start being aggressive.

"I said he is not talking to you!!" — Williams were more impatient now, pushing James harder now, making him fall. Michael moved so he could help, but Wesley grabbed him by the arm.

"I've been thinking...what if I took copies of mommy and show it to the entire school? What do you think, Mike?" — Wesley said as he showed a piece of paper in there, with a picture of his mother almost completely naked.

"I said SHUT UP!" — He began to push Wesley, trying to hit him somewhere, but failing. He was filled with rage, couldn't think straight. Wesley was fighting back, and eventually, Shane began to help him. Brandon got up and tried to separate the fight, which was only possible when the principal arrived in the bathroom.

"STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY! You! Over there! And you here! Stop that!" — The principal's voice was very loud. "He started it!" — Said Shane, trying to escape from the situation.

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna know who started!"

"Fuck you" — Michael shouted, it almost sounds like his voice was breaking.

"Mikey!" — Brandon whispered on a loud way, he knew Michael was gonna get in trouble at this point.

"What did you said?" — The principal heard it at the first time, he just wanted to make sure.

"Fuck. You." — Myers said louder, so everyone there could hear clearly. The principal goes towards Michael and grabs him by his shirt, dragging him away from the bathroom.

"Look at what you two idiots did! Why can't you both just leave us alone?!" — Brandon didn't even wanted to hear a response, he just walked away angrily.

—————————————————————————

"They called my dad?? Dude they choose the worst person to take care of that....believe me, he is terrible when it comes to listen to someone" — Brandon said as he moved his feet real quick, like something was inside his boot making him go crazy.

"Yeah...Loomis called me a sick boy"

"You are not sick, Mikey! Don't listen to him, ok? He never understands anything" — Brandon gave the answer so quickly, like he really knew what he was talking about — "And what did you do after that?"

_"YOU ARE DEATH TO ME, MYERS! YOU HEAR ME? FUCKING DEAD!"_

"I ran away before they finished, so I didn't really had the chance to talk to him."

"Really? I didn't saw you at school...where did you go?"

_"Wait- I was just kidding, Mike! Please d-don't hurt me!"_

"To my house."

"Well....I passed by your home after class and Judith said you weren't there."

_"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

"Ok fine. I was hiding from Wesley."

"Oh, just that? Hey it's okay dude! I know Wesley is a good fighter so don't need to be afraid to tell me that!" — He only said that because he didn't want Michael to feel bad. _Everyone knows Wesley was a terrible fighter._

Michael remained silent, his mind was so full, his thoughts were...dangerous.

"C'mon Mikey!" — Brandon grabbed Michael's hand — "If we get too late they will give away all the Snickers!"

"I thought Snickers hurt your teeth..."

"But they are delicious! So I don't mind at all! Let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading until here!
> 
> I'm sorry if it took me too long to update, this chapter was a real struggle to write! But I promise the next one will come out sooner so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Thanks for coming so far!
> 
> I'm planning on posting at least 2 chapters per week, so if you like my work so far, stay tuned!
> 
> Also, keep in mind that when they first met, Michael was 8 years old and Brandon were 7, so please be respectful, they are only kids for now
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to check my social media if you want to take a look on my art 💕


End file.
